Q and A for the Disappearing Baby and the Materializing Baby
by reags98
Summary: Here are some questions and answers asked about my stories: TCOT Disappearing Baby and TCOT Materializing Baby.


Q and A about the Disappearing Baby and the Materializing Baby!

Hello again, all!

Thank you to everyone for the sweet reviews of TCOT Materializing Baby! For some reason, many of your reviews aren't being posted to the actual story-- just being emailed to myself. Not really sure why. That being said, I had no way to reply to many of your messages either.

So I wanted to answer one of my reader's questions and anyone else that may have been asking the same!

Q: In TCOT Disappearing Baby, the story which the prequel was written, the impression was given that Della had recently given birth to the baby-- was I wrong in that assumption?

A: Well, yes and no. When I originally wrote TCOT Disappearing Baby, it was meant to be when Della had just given birth to Emily Kaye. But in the many months that followed, I was inspired to go a totally different direction- having the Mason's adopt her at a young age. It seemed like that was one of the most in character things to do for them, and in my mind, a perfect fit. But of course, if your mind's eyes like the idea of her being their newborn, then have at it, that what it was originally written for, and that's the beauty of fanfiction!(:

Q: In the Case of the Disappearing Baby, Perry calls Della "Ms. Street." I thought that Perry and Della were married in this story? Is this a pet name?

A: Perry and Della were married, and yes this is a pet name of sorts. Perry would always call Della by her first name when they were alone, but every so often he would throw a playful "Ms. Street" in her direction- I just always picture this carrying over into their marriage because in his eyes, he'd always see her as the forever-young Ms. Street. But again, this is free to interpretation.

Q: Was Emily Kaye the daughter of the heiress? Which Baby does the Mason's have?

A: No, she was not. It was my intention to imply this through these phrases: "One would always be provided for, would want for nothing, and loved by a family. Another would be forgotten all too soon, when the truth was finally realized," and "She was the unfortunate one. The forgotten one. She would be given back to an orphanage to be nameless and fatherless, while the proceedings would take place for another to be placed in a home of privilege, prosperity, and love." Perry and Della Mason have adopted the daughter of a no-name, while the heiress' child was returned to her family.

Q: How does Emily Kaye affect the working lives of Perry and Della?

A: You'll have to wait for another story for that answer, but never fear-- this isn't the last you will read of Ms. Emily Kaye.

I hope this answered everyone's questions! Thank you so much for your interest in my stories.

Below I've added TCOT Disappearing Baby and TCOT Materializing Baby:A Prequel, for those of you who maybe haven't read it or would like a refresher after the Q and A.(:

The Case of the Disappearing Baby

The smallest touch of morning light began to break into the apartment bedroom. It was just past 5:00 am and Perry Mason turned in their bed, to place his arm around his wife, only to find that she wasn't there. He turned back over and opened his eyes, to find Della, standing over the small cradle. The light of dawn touched her face and showed her tired eyes. Despite her weariness, her smile was pleasant as she watched the small baby sleep. Perry smiled and groggily came to his feet. He walked over to his wife, wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her in close.

"When did you get her to sleep?" Perry whispered as he kissed her on the cheek.

"An hour ago," Della said thoughtfully.

Perry chuckled quietly as not to disturb the sleeping infant. "An hour ago? What exactly have you been doing, Ms. Street?"

"Just watching her sleep." Her mind was preoccupied.

They both held each other in silence and watched her sleep. They both were in awe of the small baby in the crib. She was so small, so new, so fragile. But she was so beautiful. She was perfect.

"Oh, Perry," said Della blissfully as she looked at the little girl in the crib.

"Mm-hmm." Perry said looking at his wife.

"She's changed everything." She couldn't take her eyes off of the sweet baby.

Perry smiled and pulled Della in closer. "Yes, she has." He turned to the baby, yet again. He adored the little hands, the little toes, and her sweet, little face.

Emily Kaye is what they called her. She did change everything. The Masons loved their work. They lived in the heat of the moment and the thrill of the chase. They would take on every new case- every new adventure, barely slowing down. Then today, in the soft light of the morning, time stood still.

They continued to admire her as Della's voice broke the silence. "I'm so scared," she said with a nervous laugh. Her eyes never leaving the sleeping baby.

Perry placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her towards him. His eyes showed concern, but you heard understanding in his voice. Everything was different- their lives had been changed by the small bundle sleeping in the crib. "Della," he said lifting her chin to look at him. "Darling, what are you afraid of?"

"Oh— I was just talking out of my head." She said laughing nervously.

Perry smiled. His eyes telling her he was still waiting for her reply.

She turned and looked back at the baby again and said, "I'm afraid to speak, or move, or think, or blink, or breathe, or..." she turned to look at Perry before she continued, "I'm afraid she's going to disappear." She gave a half hearted laugh and tears began to fill her eyes.

Perry laughed and pulled her into his arms. "She's not going to disappear. She's ours." He reassured her. "She's ours." As he said the words, they were still hard for him to believe too. She was their little girl. Everything they did was suddenly all for her, everything they loved had now become her, and everything they lived for was her. Her. She was theirs.

He looked back at the clock on the side table and said, "As a matter of fact, she'll be awake soon enough." He ran his hand through his disheveled hair. "What do you say we get some sleep before she begins her day?" Della smiled and nodded in agreement. He pulled her in and kissed her forehead. They both looked at the baby one last time as Perry wrapped his arm around Della, and led her to bed. The morning light began to become brighter, and soon they would be awoken to the sweet stirrings of a small infant, beginning a new day that she was indeed, theirs.

THE END

The Case of the Materializing Baby: Prequel

No birth certificate. No family. No possession to call her own, but a towel for a blanket. Nothing to trace her to anyone or any place. Not even a name. Just a note with her birthday- May the 5th- and a plea to take her in. She was barely a day old when she arrived on the steps of the orphanage. She was 2 weeks from turning 6 months old when all of this began. When she was just one of the unfortunate little souls drug into such an unforgiving matter.

"Tycoon's Daughter Found Dead," read the headline. "Deceased Daughter of Tycoon Left Baby Behind," read the next.

She was just one of the two who had the markings to make her a candidate- about 6 months old, left at the orphanage only months ago, in the LA area. Little lives toyed with. One would always be provided for, would want for nothing, and loved by a family. Another would be forgotten all too soon, when the truth was finally realized.

The Mason's walked up the courthouse steps. Perry holding Della's arm, and Della holding the small infant. When she had came to them she had no name-- the orphanage called her "Baby May" since that was the month she was born, and the only trace of her identity. Perry didn't like that.

"Baby May," he said holding the little girl. He looked at her and grimaced.

Della came to his side. "Perry, what's wrong?"

"She needs a name-- a real name!"

She grinned and put her hand by the baby letting her grasp her fingers. Her eyes never left her sweet face, and with her voice sounding almost like a coo said, "Well, what do you suggest we call her?"

"I don't know," said the lawyer who was already deep in thought trying to find out what he would call the tiny new boarder living in his home. Della left to begin making her bottle. He continued to study her sweet face, trying to think of a name.

He lifted her above his head, and said "What will we call you?" She smiled at the tone of his voice and his animated expression, and he quickly drew her close to him again.

A few days went by and it was decided that Emily was the perfect fit. Emily Kaye No-Name, as Perry called her.

They agreed to keep her while the case was being investigated and tried, and now they were walking her back to an orphanage caretaker who they were to meet outside of Courtroom A. She was the unfortunate one. The forgotten one. She would be given back to an orphanage to be nameless and fatherless, while the proceedings would take place for another to be placed in a home of privilege, prosperity, and love.

"Say! She looks like she just belongs here," said Paul Drake grinning at the little one. She occupied the seat her "Uncle Paul" usually made himself so comfortable in, in Perry's office. Her brown curls framed her rose cheeks, and her blue eyes were bright as Paul approached the chair. She reached for the tall figure to take her into his arms, and he did so gladly.

It did feel like she belonged there-- with them.

"Della, what if we kept her?" His eyes focusing on the road ahead, his tone hard to read as he drove to their LA apartment.

"Perry-" she stopped for a moment. She let her fingers run through the sleeping baby's curls. She looked at the car's clock which read 12:45 am, which only reminded her it was an unrealistic dream. She began to tear up. "I wish we could," she said in a whisper. She looked down at the babe's face once more, this time not letting her eyes leave her.

He looked over at her gently caressing her small cheeks. He smiled wistfully. "So do I."

Courtroom A appeared quicker than they had hoped it would. They had small talk with the caretaker and social worker--how they were glad the case was over, how the other child was so fortunate, how well behaved 'Baby May' is, and how a family would be sure to adopt her soon. Trying to make the moments last. Then they gave her back. She was in the arms of a caretaker, who didn't even know her name- not Emily Kaye. She probably wouldn't rock her to sleep every night, or know how to cuddle her just right to make her calm down, or know what sounds to make to get her to laugh, or let her play with giant stacks of paper in giant offices.

"Goodbye, 'Baby May,'" said Della smiling trying to hold back tears.

"Goodbye, Emily Kaye No-Name," said Perry as the small baby grasped his giant fingers.

They turned to walk away now. Della fighting tears, Perry with a serious expression. Each with a heavy heart. As they walked they heard the cries coming from an infant, who didn't understand why the faces of the ones who had cared for her for two weeks had suddenly disappeared. They tried to keep going. To be logical.

"Perry, why don't we keep her?"

"Della, why don't we just take her and—"

They had turned to each other at the same time and had spoken in same moment.

Perry chuckled and there was the slightest crack in his voice, "You're sure?" He took her hand.

Della grinned as tears threatened to overflow, "I'm sure."

The rest was history. That was the materializing of the Disappearing Baby-- that was the materializing of Emily Kaye Mason.


End file.
